


Saving Harry

by DaphneKathyGoodman, lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursley's are not good parents, and sexual abuse, not graphic, some implied abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dumbledore (being Dumbledore) asks Snape to check on Harry, only that he discovers something horrible about the Dursleys and has to save Harry! (4-year-old Harry here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Saving Harry

By Daphne Kathy Goodman

Co-Authored with: lilyqueen777

Summary: Dumbledore (being Dumbledore) asks Snape to check on Harry, only that he discovers something horrible about the Dursleys and has to save Harry! (4-year-old Harry here!)

* * *

 

It was a quite cool day in summer; everyone was gone for the summer. However, one teacher decided to say at Hogwarts. It wasn't required, however, Severus Snape, never liked going back to his home. It brought back not the fondest memories of his life. He was thankful that he has to be in the dungeon, so he could relax and make a potion.

However, Dumbledore, insisted to ruin Severus quite and peaceful relaxation, and wanted him to talk about something.

"Lemon Drops," Severus said to the gargoyles in order to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus never knew why Dumbledore insisted to ask him for muggle candy. For all he cared, he thought that Dumbledore should go to an AA meeting, because he was so addicted. He could see it now, "Hi, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am addicted to Lemon Drop. Anyone care to have some." As you can tell, Severus told Albus "no" and insisted on the reason he was called to his office. "

I have a favor to ask you," replied Dumbledore.

"What favor?" asked Severus. He didn't like how last time the favor was to fetch a potion made, because someone's tongue had a hole in it, because that student was addicted to acid pop.

"I want you to fetch Harry Potter," replied Albus Dumbledore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some time for Rescuing…

Disclaimer: I don't own this, J. owns Harry Potter!

Chapter 2- Some time for Rescuing….

"WHAT!" cried Professor Snape; he couldn't help but scream out loud for the whole castle to hear. For what else would you expect that Severus had to bring the son of his archenemy, James Potter? He didn't want to bring Harry Potter, even if the little one was under control by a spell (let me give you a hint, his name terrifies everybody.)

"Can't you let someone else fetch Harry Potter, like Ms. McGonagall?" asked Severus.

"Ms. McGonagall, I'm afraid is too busy, and I do have reasons that she would decline to bring Harry, because of his Muggles, Aunt and Uncle. You see I placed them there-

"-because they are his last relatives, I know so what does this have to do with me," interrupted Severus.

"Well I have news from an informant that Harry, had a rough beating and that he might be on the verge of dying, and since you know how it is to grow up being abuse, I figured you could take him away from there" replied Dumbledore with twinkle in his eyes. He remembered when Madame Pomfrey discovered that Severus Snape had scars all over from his body, and not from Quidditch, but old scars from his past. Since Severus remembered his own beating from his father, he decided to take Harry, only under those conditions.

"When Harry Potter comes here, would I have to take care of him?" asked Severus.

"I'm not sure" replied Albus, but there was more behind the man, he knew the answer would play out when Harry is in safety, until then, he would have to wait and see if Harry likes Severus. 'Maybe it's good for Severus, he does need to change, after all he is scaring all the children" thought Dumbledore. How about that, there's a thought!

Professor Snape was thinking about what would be the best way to get to Private Drive. How could his archenemy's son be tormented, after all Harry Potter is so Famous that shouldn't he be treated special, like being spoiled. Maybe his Aunt and Uncle didn't know about Harry's circumstance, or maybe they did. Professor Snape got onto the Knight bus to take him to Private Drive. Severus did use the subway once, however it was once, and he would like to keep it that way.

He wondered on what he was going to see, whether Harry truly has scars or whether Albus Dumbledore has a sick pleasure of tormenting him. Dumbledore should remember the days he favored Potter, and his precious boy became dead along side Lily, when the Dark Lord. Hmm…maybe the sight wouldn't be too bad as he thought, while turning up the block to see that Privet Drive was closer than he expected.

At first, Severus saw all the houses were the same, but Privet Dive looked very clean cut garden. He saw Mrs. Dursley cooking in the kitchen, and saw a wailing whale (which was of course Dudley) crying for his mommy, because he didn't get any piece of pie, that his mother was cooking. And then Mr. Dursley entered, but where was Harry. It looks visible that there was no Harry, that the family had only one child, and not keeping any child at all.

"I would feed the lump little boy, he was kicking the walls again when I saw him, and those bruises would not heal up very quickly, but we truly shouldn't care about that boy," which was Vernon talking to Petunia Dursley. Of course, Severus had enough eavesdropping and decided to blast the door open. Three very shocked people arrived to the living room, and at that moment Petunia Dursley fainted at the sight of Severus Snape.

"WHERE is he?" a demeaning voice came from Severus.

"Down in the basement," replied a scared Vernon, at the sight of the wand, "I have a family to support."

"You might not even have one if you don't Shut Up" and with that Severus went down to the basement, and gasped at the sight of Harry, which was a lost and torn looking boy and-


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 3: The Truth

It wasn't like the clock was frozen. But the moment seemed to have frozen. Who knew that Dumbledore's golden boy, James's son was half starving with multiple bruises? A sight so terrifying that even the great Potion's master had his sneer wiped off his face. His face changed from a measly sneer to storming with anger. He had to do something.

"So you never told him what you are?" He then slapped the only person who would also be a witch, Petunia Evans, otherwise known as Petunia Dursley.

"Told me what?" asked a confused Vernon Dursley.

All Severus Snape could possibly do was to ignore the ignorant whelp, and decided to get Harry direct medical attention he deserved.

"Come, Harry, it's time to go!" said Severus Snape. He would leave the Dursleys alone until he could find the proper way to get revenge for them. Plus he would leave Petunia Dursley some time to sweat.

Harry came closer to Severus, and said "Papa" before he fainted in front of Severus.

Severus Snape decided to disapperant with an unconcious Harry Potter in his arms to Hogsmeade, where Albus Dumbledore could see the direct consequences of his actions towards Harry.

Severus Snape decided to protect Lily's son after all, and after all Harry just called him Papa. He would make damn sure that he would be the closest possible thing that Harry needed as a proper Paternal figure for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does! Also, slight allusion to sexual abuse but not graphic details of it.

Chapter 4: Confusion

Harry Potter is currently confused. He's currently staying in a bed in some hospital looking room.

At first, Harry thought his Papa had rescued him. He always dreamt that some other family member will rescue him from the Dursleys.

Harry may be four, and not understand a lot of things, but he does understand that pain and not eating a lot of food is not how kids should be raised. He sometimes heard little kids in the playground screaming and shouting for joy while his Aunt Petunia will yell at him to go weed the yard.

No four years old should really be wielding a rake that is even bigger than he was.

The one time that Harry got hurt while mishandling tools, that were very much for grown up, his Aunt Petunia, decided to teach Harry a lesson. She slapped him hard on his face and told him to go finish his chore or he won't get dinner that night. He didn't get dinner that night even though he finished the chore. Harry learned then that his Aunt and Uncle don't love him and that Dudley gets treated better. And that he really shouldn't be sleeping in the cupboard or on the cold floor in the basement.

Harry doesn't like it when Uncle Vernon looks at him weird, and tries to touch him in bad places that shouldn't be done. He doesn't know why Uncle Vernon keeps touching him there, but afterwards he sends Harry to sleep in the basement. Sometimes, he finds Uncle Vernon wanting to sleep next to him, and while Harry would rather like the warmth that his Uncle gives him, he doesn't like it when Uncle Vernon keeps touching his body.

Harry doesn't really understand why he lives with his uncle and aunt and he's sure that someone, anyone who loves him will come rescue him.

He looks around the room he's currently in and sees the man with the black cape speaking to an elderly lady who looks nice. They are speaking in hush tones and then he sees that the man with the black cape is looking at him. Maybe this man is his papa or another unknown relative who would love him.

Severus Snape is currently asking Madame Pomfrey what the verdict is about Harry Potter. He's already seen some of the extent that went on. He can still see bruises on Harry's face, but he wanted to make sure that Harry gets everything taken care of.

"He suffered a lot of damage, besides those bruises on his face, he is currently recovering from a strain on his shoulders, and looks like he one time had broken his legs. He also has signs of severe malnutrition. Also, it looks like someone was sexually abusing him" Madame Pomfrey.

"Suffering sexual abuse as well? It looks like he went through every kind of abuse imaginable. Get him started with fixing that strain and give him some sleep potions so he won't feel the pain. I need to go speak to him" he told the nurse.

Severus Snape was shocked that Lily Potter's boy suffered at the hands of her own sister's jealousy and raged. He wondered which member of the household was sexually abusing Harry.

"Hello, P-Harry," he almost wanted to call Harry's last name, but it was easier for Snape to say his first name. After all he didn't really want to scare the boy. He had other people he wanted to scare, such as his students cause his class is dangerous, as well as possibly murder the Dursleys. But Harry was innocent.

"This here," he points out Madame Pomfrey, "is Madame Pomfrey, and she'll take care of you. But I need to ask you some questions," he asked Harry, who only nodded at him to continue.

"Did anyone touch you in bad places, anywhere that they shouldn't have?" He wanted to know which member to inflict pain the most.

"Sometimes, Unca Vernon w-w-would touch me. I told him no, but h-he p-p-promised me food if I did so. Does this make me bad? I don't want to be bad boy mister. I promise to be a good boy. Don't make me leave?" Harry said this while shacking. Harry didn't want his last family member to hate him as well. He knows he's a freak that's what he's been told.

"This is not your fault little one, and no one is going to make you leave" Severus told him. "Now , here's some medication that will heal you and I'll be here. I promise" He gave Harry the potions that he needed to heal, and waited for Harry to go to sleep to report back to Professor Dumbledore.

Before Harry went to sleep, Severus heard him say softly, "are you my daddy?"

And for whatever reason, Severus said yes.

It's bad enough that he went through with his only father's abuse. He promised when he became the head of house for Slytherins to help those who are going through abuse, or have family members hurting them to get them out of those cases.

Sure Harry Potter is the spawn of the man he hates and the woman he loves, but even Severus knows he has a heart lying somewhere beneath his façade.

He had to go to Dumbledore to tell him what happened. He wanted to make sure that Dumbledore understand that Harry cannot be placed back with the Dursleys ever again. He'll have to make sure to trick Dumbledore in thinking that he would become Harry's guardian. Severus would act like he hates this, but he wants Dumbledore to think that.

After all, he knows he can provide Harry everything. And maybe, he is the right person to be Harry's guardian. After all, Harry already thinks of him as a papa-figure.

Severus is still confused about how readily he is to want to be Harry's guardian, but sometimes the best ideas come when he least expects it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think? Please Review!


End file.
